


Why not Both?

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Inktober, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Misunderstandings and polygamy.Written for Inktober Day 4.





	Why not Both?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober.
> 
> Prompt: I forgive you.
> 
> Also, Eren is a cute dope.

  
"Seriously? You cheated on me with our boss?" Levi glared at Eren, folding his arms.

"I mean... Yes. Kind of." Eren looked down, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Explain or I'm calling Erwin." Levi narrowed his eyes coldly.

"I don't really know how to explain it..."

Levi picked up the phone and dialed Erwin's extension. "Come here. Now."

He slammed the phone down and stared at Eren. He couldn't really blame him for cheating on him with Erwin. The man was handsome... But it still hurt.

Erwin let himself in a few minutes later, already looking guilty. "I assume this is about last night?"

"What the fuck happened between you two?"

Erwin glanced at Eren before straightening his back. "I kissed him."

"And?"

"Nothing. We just kissed after the dinner party." Erwin shrugged.

Levi blinked, looking between the two. "Let me guess, you were drunk and it was a mistake."

"We were drunk... But it wasn't really Eren's fault. He pushed me away quite quickly. He even said something along the lines of, 'listen, you're handsome and all and if Levi and I were poly, fuck yeah, but Levi is my husband and he's a sexy wildebeest.' Then, he ran out of the restaurant." Erwin sighed, looking mildly annoyed.

Levi turned his attention to Eren who was squirming in guilt. He took a moment to absorb the information Erwin had given him. "Eren, you're a complete fucking idiot. That's not cheating."

"But... I liked it when he kissed me," Eren mumbled, looking at the floor.

Both men looked at Eren, silence falling between them.

"I would have liked it too," Levi broke the silence, carefully focusing on his desk.

Eren looked up, his eyes wide. "Wait-"

"You said you wouldn't mind being in a polygamous relationship with Erwin?" Levi cut him off.

Erwin glanced at Levi, his thick eyebrows raised. "Are you saying-"

"Shut up, Captain America. I'm talking to my husband."

Eren nodded slowly in response to Levi's intense look. "I am more than happy to stay monogamous."

"Do you mind polygamy?" Levi asked, ignoring Eren and focusing on Erwin.

"You mean, being in a relationship with both of you?" Erwin asked, blinking slowly.

"Or just sharing Eren..." Levi trailed off, feeling impulsive. It would suck if Erwin only wanted to be with Eren. Levi swallowed, meeting Erwin's eyes.

Eren opened his mouth to protest, but Erwin was already striding across the room. He leaned over the desk and pressed his lips to Levi's firmly.

"I want you both," Erwin stated, no trace of doubt in his voice.

Eren tilted his head and cleared his throat. "Are we... All in a relationship now?"

Levi willed his blush away and nodded. "I suppose we are...."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Eren asked hopefully.

Levi stood up, rolling his gray eyes. He walked over to Eren and pulled the taller man into a warm kiss. "Yes, you idiot. I forgive you."

Eren sighed in relief. This was going to take some adjusting, but he was glad. Levi seemed happy with it and so was he. Erwin's arms wrapped around the two.

"Hey, Levi, where's that report?" Hange asked walking in. They blinked when they saw the three men embracing. "Did... Did I step into an alternate reality?"

"Yes," Levi deadpanned. "Eren, go order a bigger bed. This tree won't fit on ours."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing for kinktober as well. Make sure to check out my smutty fic for these three.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
